The present invention relates to filters for cigarettes. In one aspect it relates to a cigarette filter providing at least one flow path for cigarette smoke and another flow path for ambient ventilating air and filtered smoke to the mouth end of the filter. In another aspect the present invention relates to a cigarette filter with a flow restriction in the at least one smoke flow path to create a pressure drop to increase the draw resistance therethrough.